Field
This application relates to a server device, and more particularly to a method of transmission of broadcast traffic in a server device to avoid deadlock.
Background
In a typical computer system (e.g., a rack server in a data center), a server system includes a plurality of server nodes that communicate with an external hub (e.g. external routing switch) to transmit broadcast traffic. This is accomplished, in part, through an internal hub (e.g., an internal routing switch) associated with the external hub and the plurality of server nodes. Accordingly, the internal hub may be used to transmit the broadcast traffic from the external hub to a designated server node as requested by an administrative device (e.g. a user).
Servers may be used by different data centers with different computing needs. However, typical servers are preloaded with a single internal hub that may not be optimal for increased broadcast traffic and differing needs of the administrative devices. In addition, an increased number of server nodes in a server system require more integrated system architecture to provide a stable connection and efficient traffic flow.